Storyness
by Moshimoshishiree
Summary: Misha's a ninja of her village...there's just one thing she's a half demon. She's treated badly in her village for it...but when they're all killed she searches for the murder behind it all. She's on a mission...for revenge.She'll be change forever...
1. Prologue

**_Storyness Prologue_**

I'm lying under the stars. The cool breeze of summer ruffles my hair. I breath in the sweet scents of the forest. _Ahhh my much needed peace and quiet alone time._ Suddenly the ground is shaking and I blink and there's a face right above mine. "Misha!! Get up don't waste the day sleeping away!" calls a voice from what seems far away._ Ugh go away..._ The world's shaking again. "Okaisan! I'm up I'm up quit shaking me already!" She lets the top half of me she was so rudely shaking drop on to the bed. My head snaps back. "Annoying..." I mumble. "Misha are you up?!"screeches the annoying voice. "Yea yea i'm up I'm up!" _I swear my maternal operating machine also known as M.O.M is evil. I sit up in my bed. Man that was a nice dream...only to be sent crashing away by mom's need for me to be up. And what for?! Nothing!_ I crawl out of bed and head out my bedroom door to the bathroom. My sister and father aren't even up yet! "Hey why am I the only one with a violent awakening?" I call. "Because,your father was out late last night and your sister has been working hard in school and deserves a good rest. You however..." she pauses. "Are older then your sister and don't need as much rest. And your younger then your father therefore you don't need as much rest as him. Now get your butt in here and help me make some breakfast". I stretch and look at myself in the mirror. Wow my hairs a mess...oh well I don't care. I slowly walk to the kitchen where I find my mother already dressed. "What's for breakfast okaisan?" "French toast" she answers. "Oh...cool" I don't sound very happy. In all truths I love French toast...but if she wants me to help make it that is a lost cause. I can't cook to save my life. Sure I can make a bowl of cereal but dealing with the whole cooking thing...just not me. She senses my sarcasm in my last remark. "Misha-chan...when are you ever going to learn the ways of the woman huh? All women know how to cook. Your younger sister already knows how to eggs and bacon and more. And what can you make huh? Toast!" I sigh..." Okaisan...I'm not the...most girly type woman you know. I mean sure I have my girlyness but...I'm just not your run of them mill typical girl. I hate staying locked up in the house. Cooking,cleaning...it's just not me." We've had this conversation a million times. _Why won't she listen to me? Well no parents ever listen to their kids right? Typical parenting I swear whenever I have kids I'm soo going to listen to them._ "Oh Misha-chan whatever am I going to do with you?" She has an amused look in her eyes. "Misha-chan I love you, I just worry about your future. I mean your 16 years old. Soon you'll be out in the world" "I know Okaisan I know. And I appreciate it. Really I do...it's just..."I trail off not knowing what to say. She knows already and holds a hand up before I can find the words I need. She strolls over to me and pulls me into a hug.It's kinda an awkward hug because my mom's getting big with the soon to be new member of our family. I can't wait! I look over her head because I'm taller then her,and see that the sun has risen. I can't help feeling a little better since mom and I made up. Once I'm awake I'm a pretty much a morning person so the rest of the morning I'm happy. My sister,Heather,is the next to rise. She's only 10 but don't let that stop you. She's just like mom,for the most part sweet and innocent but...once she's angered or moody. Everyone dive for cover. "Hey Heath-chan" I tease. She hates to be called that. She turns to me with a face that almost killed me with laughter "My name is HeathER. There are two count them TWO more letters in my name E and R." I smile "So...shall I call you Heath-chan or Er-chan?" She snorts and climbs into a kitchen chair. "Hey ER-chan how'd ya sleep? I swear I could hear you snoring all the way in my room" "Oh please my snoring is NOTHING compared to yours." I roll my eyes. "Oh shut it already. I was tired that day okay, and it was one big snore." "Yea it was so loud it woke YOU up as well as got mine and mom's attention." I turn my head giving her a look of pure disgust. Mom comes into the kitchen "I swear you two bicker back and forth enough to anger the sweetest little kitten." She's kidding of course. She knows that in all truths me and my sister share a special bond. Both Heather and I know it. It's just in the morning...we're not to thrilled to show it. I glance at the clock. "Grr...I gotta start getting ready" I jump out of my seat and stroll to the bathroom to get ready for the day. By the time I'm out and dressed in my clothes and my hair is fixed up,my father's rising from the dead. "Hey Misha-chan" he grumbles as he heads for the bathroom. "Moshi moshi dad" I say as I tie my head band loosely around my neck. My own special style. I stroll down the hall to say good bye to my family. "Bye okaisan, bye sis" I say as I hurry to give them hugs. I walk out the door and on to school.


	2. Meet the Dysfuntional Girl

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Meet the Disfunctiontal Girl**_

Misha made her way to school. She couldn't shake the feeling of being watched. She stopped and suddenly felt something ramming into her. She let out a gasp of surprise and turned around. There stood her cat..."Yukiyoshi!! You scared the life out of me." She smiled and laughed. She knelt as Yukiyoshi padded closer to her. "What are you doing here silly kitty?"Yukiyoshi purred as she stroked his head.Yukiyoshi sometimes went with her on her missions. They had a very strong bond together. She smiled "Ya know when you were a kitten you were quiet...you reminded me of the nice quiet snow...hence why I named you that. But now your quiet which is good on missions but your not so nice...at least to me! Your the sweetest little thing around everyone else but me... you pounce on me and use me as a toy." She laughed. "That's okay. I love you for it." She stood "Well I gotta get going now." She bent down once more to hug Yukiyoshi. "Be good okay I'll see you when I get home." with that she turned and started for school once more. Her ears pricked forward and her tail didn't droop to the ground. She knew that some people resented her for what she was. She did her best to hide it...but it gnawed at her on the inside. Her sister didn't have to go through it as badly as she did. Her sister looked perfectly human. _Don't get me wrong I like the way I look I just wish other people would_. She sighed and quickened her pace. She soon reached her school and was going through her normal class routine when she was called to the office. She stood at the office counter for what seemed like hours. Hello! I'm standing here for a reason not my health! In truth she was probably only there for about 10 minuets but that was long enough. "Excuse me." She said softly. One of the office workers looked up. "Yes dear, how can I help you?" "Um, I was called down from my class." "Oh, yes Misha Lord Hokage needs to see you." She nodded "Oh okay thanks." She turned and headed to wards the door. She left her school and headed to wards the Hokage's office. She rushed as fast as she could and was there in about 20 minuets. She walked up to secretary's desk. "Hello I'm here to see Lord Hokage." The secretary nodded "Yes go ahead up and see him." She nodded and went up the stairs when she came to the office door she knocked. "Come in" she entered "Moshi moshi Oldie man!" Misha laughed as she called him Oldie man. She's called him that since she was 9. She loved her Hokage he was so awesome. He cared about everyone in the village and was on friend terms with them as well. He also accepted her for who and what she was. He didn't care she had a tail and ears. "You wished to see me?" "Yes, sit down Misha-chan." Just as she sat down, in came a man and a woman she'd never seen in her entire life Misha sensed how protective the man was of the woman. They looked like a nice couple. Misha smiled, she could sense something else about the woman something that was wonderful. Misha didn't show it but she couldn't help waiting for either of them to give her a look of disgust...even a slight one...but it never came. Lord Hokage nodded for them to sit down. "Misha-chan you're going on a mission. Nothing to dangerous just an escort mission." She nodded "Ohhhkay. Am I escorting these two?" He nodded. She turned to the two strangers and said politely "Hello I'm Amaya Misha." The two people nodded. The man spoke first. "Hello, I'm Makato Kiyoshi and this is my wife." The women spoke gently "I'm Miyuki." Misha nodded "It's a pleasure to meet both of you." she paused and smiled "Oh and congratulations" Kiyoshi and Miyuki looked at each other and smiled. Miyuki spoke "Thankyou. But...How'd you know?" Lord Hokage nodded in agreement." Yes Misha-chan how did you know? I didn't brief you on why or who you were escorting" Misha just shrugged "I dunno I just sensed it I guess. I have a knack for it I guess you could say."Kiyoshi laughed. "Well I'm glad you escorting us on our way home." Lord Hokage smiled "Yes Misha-chan's a very promising and good ninja. True this is only a C ranked mission but you can be to careful." "Yes, I don't want to take any chances." Misha spoke,seriousness in her voice." Don't worry, I'll protect you you both with my life." She meant every word of it. " That's a promise. And I never go back on my word." Miyuki smiled and suddenly stood and almost tackled Misha to the ground in a fierce hug. "Oh thank you Misha-san! You have no clue what it means to us." Misha had been caught off guard with the tackling hug but hugged Miyuki back when she recovered from the shock. "You don't have to thank me for telling the truth." Miyuki let go of Misha and smiled "Of course we do." Kiyoshi stood and walked beside Miyuki "Miyuki's right, you're putting your life on the line to protect us and our unborn child. Whether or not we run into any danger is not the point. The point is your willing t put your life on the line for us. And for that we must thank you." Misha felt happiness welling up inside her. She bowed as she said "One is glad to of service. So...where are we going anyways?" Lord Hokage smiled like he was hiding something. He must know something interesting... "Come on Old man tell me...pwease" she teased. He smiled "You'll be escorting them to the Village hidden in the leaves." Misha let out an excited squeak. "Siriusly?" "Siriusly" "Siriusly?" "YES SIRIUSLY!" Kiyoshi and Miyuki gave Misha a puzzling look. Misha turned to them and laughed a little embarrassed. "Oh, sorry guess I should explain. See if we're going to the village hidden in the leaves that means we'll have to pass through the Village Hidden in the Flowers. My cousin Amaya Liander lives there. And I'm really excited to be able to see him. I haven't seen him in along time...and he's so awesome I love Liander so much." She calmed herself down. "So when are we leaving?" Lord Hokage spoke up this time. "Tomorrow" Misha nodded "Right, i'm gonna have to go home and tell my family...especially my okaisan." Kiyoshi nodded "Alright we'll meet you here tommorow then. Miyuki and I are going to have a look around the village." Misha nodded "Alright, if you get lost I'll come and help you" she teased. Once they were gone Lord Hokage nodded for Misha to sit. She did. "Soo...Your mom's still a bit stingy huh?" "Of course she is, I'll never understand what father saw in her. Heather-chan is a mini version of her." Lord Hokage stood and walked over to Misha and ruffled her hair like a child. "Your still young Misha-chan, your not suppose to understand the ways of love." he chuckled. Misha sighed and mumbled "I'm 16 not 9" She sighed as Lord Hokage sat down. She thought for a moment and decided to ask what had been bothering her all day "Old man...Did...did you notice anything about that couple?" "Not strange no. Why?" "I don't mean strange...it's just they...they didn't treat me different because I'm half-demon. I'm sure they noticed my ears and if not...surely the tail" "Misha-chan I know it's hard for you being. Especially since your the only one around here besides Heather-chan who doesn't even look half-demon. I know it doesn't seem fair, but believe me not everyone in the world acts the same way." He smiled "Misha-chan I'm old and I've grown accustomed to seeing through people's deceptions. I can see your being bothered inside. Do you wanna talk about it?" Misha sighed "No I'm fine...really, it's nothing. I can Handel with any problems I have, honestly." Lord Hokage didn't say anything he just gave Misha a knowing look. Misha sighed " Okay...it's just what you and Okaisan and father told me last week. It...it frightens me...what if I somehow release her?" "Misha-chan you have nothing to worry about. Gothaiea is sealed away inside you. The seal on your arm proves this, See.." He showed Misha the sealing mark on the underside of her arm. She could trace the symbol of a snowflake surrounded by 6 lightning shaped marks placed on the outer edge."Still there if she was loosened or anything the mark would be different. Your not a violent, angry or evil person. Your just the opposite in fact. So there's no way she can get out. So please stop worrying about it." Misha nodded. Not convinced but not wanting to be a burden anymore. "If you say so, but I have to head home anyways it's almost 7 o'clock. What time should I show up here?" "Around 10 o'clock." "Alright...bye and thanks Old man Hokage." Misha bowed and left. She walked home slowly thinking about what the Hokage had said. _My mother's the demon who thinks I'm never going to fit into the practical wife routine and my father's the human who's always worried with how I fit into the town. They had me and I'm the half-demon who out of place all over. Will I ever fit in anywhere?_


	3. The Journey

**_Chapter 2_**

**_The Journey_**

Misha was walking down the main street. She was wearing her blue kimono with the red trim and Yin Yang symbol on the lower half,a slit in the side that went up her legs to her waist.Underneath she wore shorts with her ninja tools attached. She looked down at the symbol. Yin and Yang, Good and evil this symbol...it represents me and the evil inside...Misha looked at the clock that hung outside her favorite sweet shop as she passed it. It was about 9:30 in the morning and she was suppose to meet up with The Old man at 10. I'll make it.Misha wasn't watching where she was going and walked right into someone. She fell to the ground. "Ow..." She got up and rubbed her head Great...i'm gonna have a bump. "Sorry for running into you." Misha looked at who she had walked into. It was a woman she knew from her village. She extended her hand to the woman. Suddenly the woman smacked it away. "Get away from me you filthy half breed!" Misha jumped back. "Wh...what? I said I was sorry...Honest ma'am I didn't mean it." The woman stood and looked at Misha with pure hatred in her eyes. "If it was up to me I'd run you out of town!" The old woman pushed past Misha almost knocking her down. Misha stood there fighting back tears for a few minuets before she continued and soon arrived at the main building of her village. This was where the Hokage's office was. He was standing outside with Kiyoshi-san and Miyuki-san. She hurried and joined them making sure she didn't look so sad anymore. "Moshi moshi everyone!" She smiled. "Hey Misha-san!" Miyuki exclaimed as she gave her a hug. "Misha? Misha, what's wrong you look as if you've been crying!" Misha shook her head. "Oh, no it was the uh...sun it caused my eyes to water a little..." "Ohh well if your sure Misha-san" "Mmhmm I am. Miyuki-san how are you feeling?" "I'm feeling wonderful."Kiyoshi-san walked over and smiled at Misha "Hey there Misha-san how are you?" "Oh moshi moshi Kiyoshi-san, I'm great how are you?" "Fine fine" Lord Hokage came up as well. "Hello Misha-chan. How's your mother doing?" "She's doing great she's expecting any day now." Miyuki came up beside Misha. "Oh Misha-san your mother's expecting too?" "Mmhmm" "Do you know whether it's a boy or a girl?" Misha shook her head. "No, we want it to be a surprise." "Would you rather a boy or a girl?" "Honestly I don't really care...My father wants a boy, my mother and sister want a girl." Kiyoshi joined Miyuki "Ahh I see" "Yes, what about the two of you." Miyuki spoke first. "Well...I'm not quite sure. We don't even know what names for our child." "Well don't worry you have tons of time." "Has your family chosen names for the baby?" "Well we don't have a name for a boy yet but if it's a girl we thought about the name Ayame." "Oh that's a beautiful name." Misha nodded. "Thank you" Lord Hokage nodded "Well that's enough chit chat it's time you guys started." They all nodded. Misha started towards the gates that marked the begining of her village. She looked up at the arch that bore her village's symbol. She sighed. Village hidden behind the rainbows...I'll be back I promise. She looked back at Miyuki, Kiyoshi and Lord Hokage. "Well, are ya coming?" she teased. She waved to Lord Hokage. "Bye Oldie man! Take care while I'm gone!" he waved back to her. Miyuki and Kiyoshi joined at her side and they walked out of the boarders

Misha yawned as she sat in an oak tree. They had been walking for 3 days. Miyuki and Kiyoshi were snoozing at the bottom of the tree. They had their backs to the tree and Kiyoshi had his arm around Miyuki. Misha smiled Aww they look so cute together. I wonder if that'll ever be me... She sighed and looked around. Dawn was just about here. She could the soft pink glow of the sun. She stood and stretched the tired ness from her body. "Ahh it's nice it's still warm...though I can sense winter's not to far away." She jumped to the ground her ears perked up to listen for sounds. "Nothing...well may as well wake up the sleepy heads." She turned to Miyuki and Kiyoshi and walked over. She didn't want to wake them but she had to. She bent over Miyuki and poked her not realizing her tail was brushing her leg. "Miyuki-san? It's time to wake up" Miyuki started giggling. "Wha..." "Stop it stop it it tickles!" Misha stood up puzzled "What are you talking about?" Misha looked behind herself "Ohh sorry" she felt herself go red in the face. "It's fine Misha-san, i've never been tickled awake before" Misha laughed. "So shall we wake up Kiyoshi?" Miyuki smiled. "Hmm...I think i know how to wake him up." Miyuki knelt next to Kiyoshi and then she bent over and kissed him. Kiyoshi woke up immediately "Huh? Oh um...Hey everyone..." Misha laughed at how red he was. "Come on you two love birds it's time to get a move on...The next village's not to far." The both nodded. Kiyoshi led the way and Miyuki and Misha walked side by side behind him. "So, how come you guys are so far away from your village?" Miyuki looked at her feet while she answered. "My grandfather...he lived in the village we came from to yours. He was dieing soon so me and Kiyoshi visited him...he died while we were there." Misha rested her hand on Miyuki's shoulder. "I'm sorry...but the important thing is that he knew you guys cared and that is what you must hold on to." Miyuki looked over at Misha and smiled. "Thanks Misha-san. I know your right." Miyuki was silent for a second. "So...Misha-san tell me a little about your life so far. What's it like to be a ninja?" Misha debated whether to tell the whole truth...or the truth that would make things sound better. She trusted them both...but did she want to burden them. "Well, I'm 16 and I live at home with my mother, sister and father. When I was younger I entered the ninja academy. I got rather good grades. Um...Then I graduated and was put into squad 9. My squad mates were Akako Hiroshi and Hoshi Corbin." Miyuki's eyes were big as Misha told her about her life. "Our sensei was Suki Shigekazu. She was a good sensei. She recommended us for the chunnin exams during our first year...those were alot more then we expected they'd be...but we made it through them...however I was the only one who was made a chunnin. They're all still alive of course and I see them all the time. We have gone on missions together a lot.And we train together all the time." "Wow! Don't you ever get scared or something." "Of course I do...I wouldn't really be normal if I didn't...But you kinda forget your fear when you remember that your a shinobi...and you have made a decision to protect your village. It kinda makes you want to put your life on the line." Miyuki nodded understanding. "Ya know it's kinda strange...normally ninjas operate in squads of three or four. Especially on escort missions." She shrugged " No matter Lord Hokage picked me for this mission. I guess because it's just you two and your not actually being hunted or anything. So it's best to have just a single shinobi on this mission. Miyuki looked at Misha with kind eyes "Do you ever miss your family when your on missions?" Misha didn't answer for a second. "Yea...I do. They can get on my nerves a lot but...I don't know what I'd do without them." she smiled at the thought of her family wait for her at home. "Well...that's really all about my ninja experienced. I'm still a chunnin...I don't expect to be made a jonin for awhile." Miyuki nodded. "Wow...I don't think I could ever do what you do..." Misha just shrugged. "Honestly don't...being a shinobi isn't the most happiest life." Especially mine... "We shinobi...we're tools of our village. I'm not saying it as a mean thing...but that's what we are. Our purpose is to aid our village...to be used as it sees fit." Misha sighed. Her tail and ears drooped a little. Her ears perked up little as she felt a hand on her arm. Miyuki was smiling at her. "There's something else isn't there? Do you wish to tell me? It is okay if you don't" Misha wondered how Miyuki knew. "Well...I'm...I'm some sort of vessel for this evil tailed demon named Gothaiea. And...well I know you guys have noticed I'm a half demon. When I first met you guys I thought you'd treat me like a lot of the people of my village do. When I was on my way here I accidentally ran into a woman. When I apologized to her she called me...she called me a filthy half breed." Kiyoshi slowed and let the girls catch up. "Yes we noticed you were a half demon but...we don't care. Not everyone's the same you know." Misha nodded to Kiyoshi. "I know...it's just hard sometimes to remember that." Kiyoshi and Miyuki nodded. Miyuki pointed ahead. "Hey look! The village hidden among the flowers!" Misha's ears perked up all the way at the sight of village's gates. Her tail no longer drooped. "Awesome. We can stay at Liander's...I'm sure he won't mind. Is that okay with you guys?" Miyuki and Kiyoshi both nodded.


End file.
